MURDER EP.14/ITQ
ITQ 'stands for Info, Trivia, and Questions. Info Characters 'Guests #OmniWill #SubZero #Lego Master #Speedy #Brandon #Tyran #Omi #Jack #Ultra #AB (In Danger) #Drillo (In Danger) #Scoot (Killed Off) 'Non-Guests' #Charles #The Maid #Richard #Arthur #Clark #Diana #Vicki #Officer Rob 'Minor Characters' *John King *Joan King *Louis Nestle *John King's Lover Trivia *The episode's name Under the Sea comes from the popular song with the same name in Disney's The Little Mermaid . *3-4-3-6-3 according to this website equals FIEND *Both Eelectric Swim and Under the Sea involve using water to kill the present day victim. **Both episodes are also the second episode of their perspective seasons. *"Maybe you're being unrealistic about what's in your pants other then your wallet" is a quote from Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Louis Nestle, the rival mapmaker, gets his name from Louis XVI of France and Nestle, the company that produces a brand of Water Bottles. *There is a reference to The Postman Always Rings Twice (1946 film). In the film, a man named Frank helps a woman named Cora kill her husband, Nick. This is alluding to the revelation that Joan King killed her husband, John King. However, in the case of The Postman Always Rings Twice, ''the wife is cheating, not the husband. *There is a reference to ''A Tale of Two Cities, a novel by Charles Dickens. It has sold around 200 million copies worldwide and is considered a classic novel. *"991 SCI" is a reference to two things. 991 is a reference to the Dewey Decimal System , a system for organizating books in libraries. 991 is a not assigned or no longer used code in the history section. SCI is obviously a reference to the director, writer, and creator of MURDER, Sci100. In the Dewey Decimal System, it would be parts of the name of the Author of a book, in this case "Daral Scidran". *"May the Odds Be Ever in your Favor" is a quote used by Effie in the Hunger Games Trilogy. Questions *Why was Brandon looking around in the morning? *What was Omi doing at the Golf Course? *Why did Charles have another dream concerning a plane crash? *Why is the Mountain called Fiend Mountain? **Does it have anything to do with the Fiend? *What is happening in 10 Days? *Why did the Fiend/The Killer give Charles the Music Box? **How was the Music Box thought to be destroyed? **Whose Music Box is it? Richard's? Vicki's? *Why is the paper with the Killer's message to Charles from the Wikia Island Police Station? *What was Richard's and The Mayor's Disagreement about? *Why does the Fiend want the guests to have A History of Wikia Island? *Who will the Fiend kill next? *Is the Maid the one not being truthful? **If so, what is she hiding? *Why did the Fiend call the police station? *What was the point of having Charles solve the case? *Why is there a chest with the BUTLER Family Crest on it in John King's house? *What is the equation that Tyran has for? *What is the meaning of THE BUTLER DIES? Answers to Questions (Not part of ITQ) *Why was Brandon looking around in the morning? *What was Omi doing at the Golf Course? *Why is the Mountain called Fiend Mountain? (See Here) **Does it have anything to do with the Fiend? (See Here) *What is happening in 10 Days? *Why did the Fiend/The Killer give Charles the Music Box? (See Here) **How was the Music Box thought to be destroyed? (See Here) **Whose Music Box is it? Richard's? Vicki's? (See Here) *Why is the paper with the Killer's message to Charles from the Wikia Island Police Station? *What was Richard's and The Mayor's Disagreement about? *Why does the Fiend want the guests to have A History of Wikia Island? *Who will the Fiend kill next? (See Here) *Is the Maid the one not being truthful? (See Here) **If so, what is she hiding? (See Here) *Why did the Fiend call the police station? *What was the point of having Charles solve the case? *Why is there a chest with the BUTLER Family Crest on it in John King's house? (See Here) *What is the equation that Tyran has for? *What is the meaning of THE BUTLER DIES? (See Here) Category:MURDER Season Two